


Sam the Cotton Candy Ram

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Stuffed Toys, domestic supercorp, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: “That’s Sam.”Kara said it without any question in her voice. She said it like that explained everything.“Sam,” Lena said, hoping it would push Kara to explain.Kara nodded, “The Cotton Candy Ram, yes.”





	Sam the Cotton Candy Ram

Lena came into the house and kicked off her shoes, shrugging out of her blazer. She wanted to collapse right there on the spot, but she pushed herself off the door, set her bag down by the table, and sat on the couch.

She went to stretch out, but instead of her back hitting the arm of the couch, it hit a large, lumpy soft thing.

Lena sat back up and looked at the thing obstructing her laying out on the couch. It was a pink stuffed animal about the size of a basketball.

“Uh, Kara?”

Kara popped out of the bedroom and came into the living room, smiling brightly.

“Hey, there,” she kissed Lena on the cheek, “How was work?”

“Exhausting. How was your day?” Lena was hoping that the question would explain the stuffed animal sitting on the couch.

“Oh, good!” Kara bounced slightly in her excitement to talk about her day, “It was mostly just the usual things. Snapper refused to let me write about the destruction of alien property until I proved it was an anti-alien activist group. I quoted Supergirl in my last article. There were a few small things for Supergirl to do. Oh!” Kara got up from the couch, rushed over to the fridge, and came back with something in her hands, “I got chocolate-covered strawberries.”

There was nothing in Kara’s ramble about the stuffed animal, so Lena took a strawberry as she asked, “Nothing else happened today?”

“Um,” Kara bit into a strawberry as she thought the question over, “No, I don’t think so.”

Lena looked over at the stuffed animal, “Nothing that explains that?”

“That’s Sam.”

Kara said it without any question in her voice. She said it like that explained everything.

“Sam,” Lena said, hoping it would push Kara to explain.

Kara nodded, “The Cotton Candy Ram, yes.”

Lena looked back at the stuffed animal and saw horns that she didn’t notice before, and that did clear up what kind of animal it was, but it still didn’t explain what the stuffed sheep was doing on the couch.

“What is it doing here?”  
Kara reached over and grab the stuffed sheep and held it up to be at Lena’s eye level. “He,” Kara said pointedly, “is the new addition to the family.”

Lena stifled a laugh with her hand, “What?”

Kara smiled that bright, sunny smile that Lena loved, “I’ve been referring to him as my son, which would technically make him your son as well.”

Lena knew that there was no fighting this, and really no reason to in the first place. He was just a stuffed sheep that would be around the house. She rolled her eyes with a smile as she leaned in to kiss Kara, but Kara pulled away.

“Not in front of our son, Lena.” Kara was trying not to laugh as she said it, and Lena took Sam out of Kara’s hands and set him on the ground before pulling her wife to her.

 

~*~

 

Sam the Cotton Candy Ram became a running joke in the Danvers-Luthor household. Kara would frequently talk through Sam, claiming his need for take-out or ice cream or some other form of food. When Lena would address Kara instead of Sam, Kara would dramatically put her hand over her heart and say, “Lena, how dare you ignore our son. He’s right here!”

Lena would end up either rolling her eyes or giggling at her wife’s antics, and it always ended with Lena finally giving in and addressing Sam to say, “Well, Sam, if you need Chinese food tonight, would it really be fair to deprive you of that?”

Even Maggie and Alex found Sam’s fixture in their life amusing. The first time they came over after Kara brought him home, Alex’s reaction was about the same as Lena’s. She pushed for Kara to give an explanation, and when she barely got one, she simply shrugged her shoulders and left it at that.

When Lena confronted Alex about her reaction, Alex laughed and said, “I grew up with Kara since she was thirteen, Luthor. Do you really think I’m not used to this?”

Maggie found Sam to be far too amusing, and she would hold him in her lap anytime she came over, stroking her hand over his soft fur as if she were the Godfather and Sam was her personal evil-person cat. She would also voice Sam’s requests, such as, “Hey Lena, Sam just told me that he wants you to share your top-shelf scotch with me.” Lena would raise her eyebrows in question, and Maggie would feign innocence, pointing at Sam and saying, “He said it not me.”

Eventually, Lena got used to Sam’s place in her life, and she even found his presence amusing most of the time, though she’d never admit it to anyone.

Lena even found a way for Sam to fit into her life.

 

~*~

 

Kara and Lena were fighting.

It started the second Lena was through the door, and really, it was a continuation of frustration from this morning.

“Lena, you have to take care of yourself, and you’re not really doing that when you stay at the office until eleven at night,” Kara insisted, voicing the same opinion as this morning and when she visited her on her balcony as Supergirl. Both times before were said in a softer voice, more of an urging than being genuinely angry, but this time Lena could tell that Kara was frustrated by, what she called, Lena’s “Self-preservation instincts of a lemming.”

“I can’t stay at the office late, but you’re allowed to be Supergirl at any hour of the day?”

“That’s not the same. The city needs Supergirl.”

“So the city doesn’t need L-Corp or CatCo?”

Kara’s eyes went wide, “You know I don’t think that. You know that I think that your work is so important, Lena, but you need to take care of yourself. You need to learn how to delegate and not put so much of the pressure on yourself to maintain both companies.”

“They’re my companies,” Lena argued, “I spent years rebuilding L-Corp from the ground up after Lex, and I’m not just going to leave it in the hands of someone who may use my technology to hurt people, or, even worse, hurt the woman I love.”

“You’re working yourself to death.”

“I’m not. I’m just maintaining two companies, which sometimes means working late.”

They fell quiet after that, and Lena could feel the tension surrounding them in their living room. She wanted to alleviate it somehow so that they could actually talk their argument out instead of continuing what they were doing and pushing very close to the “Saying Things We Don’t Mean and Will Immediately Regret” part of the fight.

And then Lena’s eyes fell on the perfect diffuser.

Their fight had started in the dining room when Lena got home, but they had moved into the living room through their argument.

“Hey Kara?”

Kara had been looking at the ground, but her eyes lifted to meet Lena’s, “Yeah?”

“We shouldn’t fight in front of our son.”

Lena pointed to Sam and Kara followed and then she was smiling softly, a breath of a laugh escaping her lips.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe we should just talk it out?”

Lena smiled now too, and she took Kara’s hand as they sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Sam, “I’d like that.”

So while Kara and Maggie voiced their wants through Sam, and Alex really just tolerated his existence with a fond eye roll, Lena learned that the cute stuffed animal who received the honor of being “her son” was an excellent way to get Kara to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was my first work, and really, the idea came about because my roommate and I have this stuffed sheep who exists in our house, and we pretend like he's our third roommate, so we thought it would be funny if our favorite ships sort of did the same, so this is born out of that.
> 
> If anyone really would like to know (you know, for the thousands of people who are going to read this fic), Sam the Cotton Candy Ram is a basketball-sized round stuffed sheep. He's pink, and he has little tiny hooves for feet and no ears, so he reads lips in order to understand what's going on around him.
> 
> Also, if for some reason you want to find me, my tumblr is hellofromthe-otter-side. I've got no life and in inbox that has never had a message in it.


End file.
